


We are wild(We are like young volcanoes)

by oceanwavves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Everyone Is Gay, Except Springles, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, These kids are crazy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanwavves/pseuds/oceanwavves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is confused by a lot of things such as math, chopsticks, and girls that wear uggs in the summer. One thing he is certain of though is that his new next door neighbor, Armin Arlert, is going to be his. If only the universe would stop cockblocking him. Meanwhile Armin is trying to get used to moving across the country, his sister's sexuality crisis, his dad's strange behavior, and the incredibly attractive boy who lives next door. Things are sure to be shaken up in Trost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is my first fanfic ever so I apologize if it sucks, I'm trying to make it as least sucky as possible. Also, I'm not the best speller so if you find any spelling and/or grammar errors, let me know. The title is from Young Volcanoes By Fall out boy. I hope you enjoy :)

_**Eren** _

 

 It was Saturday morning and I was sleeping off the drinks I took at Connie's party from the night prior. Of course Mikasa had to be a little shit and wake me up.

"Eren, wake up."

I mumbled a no and roll over to the other side of the bed.

Things where silent for a while so I started to drift off. That of course didn't work out. Mikasa, who had probably been staring at my back for the past 5 minutes got on my bed and brought her lips to my ear.

"I said _wake up_ , Eren. I'm giving you till the count of three. One....." 

I threw myself off the bed, my foot getting tangled in the sheets so I ended up with my upper body on the carpeted floor and my feet on the bed.

"I'm up I'm up! Fuck!"

My sister smiled at me and walked slowly out of the room. 

When she was gone, I turned to look out my window and........and saw the most beautiful specimen I have ever laid my eyes on. 

The house in my neighborhood where close together, so I could yell out of my kitchen window at Marco during breakfast (which I totally did). The block consisted of Marco to my left, Ymir straight across, Sasha was two houses to the left, and Reiner was right next to Marco. The rest of my friends lived in the " _rich part_ " of Trost. 

Anyways, back to the angel next door. A short blond boy was walking around the room that had been vacant for the past two months. The boy had long hair (for a guy) tied back in a small pony tail, the hay colored strands shining in the morning light. The boy's pink lips twisted into a soft smile as he turned to place a map on the blue walls. The boy being short, stood on his tip toes to tack the map giving me a wonderfully amazing view of his perky little butt. 

Music drifted out of the kids open window, some indie hipster Shit that had him swaying his little hips and singing along in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. 

" **I'm just a believer that things will get better...."**

I couldn't help but smile, this boy was adorable. After a few more seconds I realized how creepy I was being staring at him and turned around in search of a shirt and pants. After a while I gave up and was about to go down and eat breakfast in my boxers. 

Before I could I turned around, ready to close my window when my eyes meet a pair of bright cornflower blue ones. The boy was standing at his window as well staring at me, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The music in his room had changed into slow sexy like song, fitting considering the tension in the air as his eyes trailed over my naked chest and face in a hungry manner. 

"What do you think beautiful? Like what ya see?" 

The boy smiled. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." 

We continue our stare off until a female voice calls the boy's name. The blond throws me one last smile and turns to leave.

* * *

 

_** Armin ** _

I was positively beaming when I reached my sister at the bottom of the stairs.

Krista lifted a thin blond eyebrow.

"What's got you all happy?"

I breezed past her, nothing would ruin this moment for me, not even Krista' s New found cynicism.

"Not all of us are mad about this move you know."

My twin rolled her blue eyes. She was bitter over our parents recent divorce and the fact that she wouldn't be starting high school with her friends back home. It was strange seeing my sister like this, she's usually a sweetheart.

"Yeah but some of us actually had lives back home."

Ouch that was a low blow. I wasn't exactly the most outgoing back home in Massachusetts, but here, things would be different.

"Krista. Please just try to be happy here, you know things are hard for dad. Don't make things worse."

My sister looked down at her feet.

"Your right Armin, I'm sorry."

I smiled at my sister, holding my hand out to her. Together we made our way to the kitchen where my father was attempting to make breakfast. Emphasis on " _attempting_ ". The bacon was burning in the pan and the pancakes on the table looked toxic. My dad turned to look at us when we walked in.

"Hello children, your breakfast shall be completed in approximately 1.5 minutes."

Krista and I shared a look when my father turned back to the frying pan

"Why don't you start again and this time we'll help you dad?"

Our father let out a relived sigh.

Erwin Smith was good at lots of things, cooking was not one of them.

 

 

The whole morning was a blur for me, the only thing I could focus on was the boy from the window. Green eyes, darkly tanned skin, and wild brown hair, the boy was perfect.

Yes, things would defiantly be different here.

 

 


	2. You're gonna have to face it (you're addicted to love)

_"A one-track mind, you can't be saved 'Cause baby your love is all you crave If there's some left, left for you Then you don't mind if you do Whoa, you would like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh, yeah It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, You're gonna have to face it—you're addicted to love"_

* * *

 

_**Eren** _

 

When I got downstairs I found Mikasa and Levi eating without me.

"Good morning."

Levi looked me up and down.

"You look like you just got laid, what the shit where you doing upstairs?"

I smiled at the thought of the blonde boy.

"I'm in love."

Levi snorted.

"With your self? Sorry to break it to you Narcissus but we all already knew."

I rolled my eyes. "

No, I'm in love with a blue eyed blonde haired angel.

Just thinking of him makes my heart race, oh you should have seen him he was perfect."

Levi lifted an eyebrow.

"He? I thought you where into girls."

I shrugged. "I don't discriminate."

At that moment our "mom" decided to run into the room, covered in what looked like flour.

"Hello hello! How are you this fine morning?!"

Levi jumped up from his seat.

"No! Not again Hange get out, get out, I just cleaned this damn kitchen!"

Hange crackled as Levi ushered her out of the kitchen. The room was silent for a second.

"Who's this so called "angel" Eren?"

I took a seat across from my sister.

"I don't know his name, but he's part of the family that just moved in next door."

Mikasa nodded.

"Armin Arlert, 15 years old, twin brother of Krista Arlert, they moved here from Massachusetts, they live with their single father Erwin Smith."

I looked at my sister for a long long time.

"They moved in last night, how do you know this?"

Mikasa went back to her food.

"Marco and I went over this morning to talk to them, I tried to wake you but you told me to fuck off and went back to sleep."

I slunk down in my seat. Curse my inability to give a shit in the morning!

I sulked for a minute before standing up and making my way to the kitchen window.

"Marco!"

The replies came a few seconds later.

"Polo!"

Marco' s freckled face popped into view.

"What's up Yeager bombastic?" I smiled.

"I'm in love Jesus."

Marco's eyes widened and he let out a dramatic sigh.

"With whom may I ask?"

"Ardin"

Mikasa came up behind me.

"He means Armin."

I nodded vigorously at the sound of my future baby mommas name.

Marco smiled.

"The wedding shall be in the spring!"

Mikasa groaned, "Don't encourage him."

I gave my sister my best bitch face.

"Your just jealous that your girlfriend is a frosty little bi...."

Mikasa stared into my eyes, killing my dreams, hopes, aspirations with her dark gaze.

"She's a frosty what?"

Marco bit into his sandwich and somewhere in the house Hange laughed like the lunatic we all know she was.

"A frosty beauty is what she is. God bless Annie." Mikasa squinted at me.

"I'm leaving now, don't bother Armin, he's a good kid."

I scoffed.

"I'm a good kid!"

Mikasa shook her head as she walked away, most likely to meet up with Annie and wrestle in mud or whatever else it is they do.

"That was intense."

I looked back to Jesus and nodded.

"Indeed it was. Now back to Armin! How do I make him realize we are meant to be together forever?"

Marco pondered for a minute.

"I don't know my child, this seems like an issue we must take up with the court."

I nodded and sent a text out to my loser friends.

Half an hour later Jean, Reiner, Bert, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Marco where seated around my kitchen table.

"Why have you summoned us here Eren?"

I turned to Connie.

"You see my sweet boy, I am in love and I must find a way to make my love clear!"

Then I proceeded to tell my friends my story of love at first sight.When I was done Jean laughed.

"Eren your a dickhead, just tell the kid your down to fuck, that's what I did with Marco."

Marco smacked Jean in the back of his stupid horsehead.

"Don't listen to him Eren, follow your heart.

Sasha and Bert nodded. Ymir just got up and went through my fridge.

"Do you guys have hot pockets?" I shook my head.

"You ate them all remember."

Ymir snorted. "Yeah, it was great."

"Your fucking welcome. Now back to my love life, I need advice!"

Sasha shot out of her seat.

"I have a plan."

I smiled, Armin, get ready to meet the love of your life.


	3. Cause I've been waiting to smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's plan is set in motion and we start to learn a bit more about Armin' s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! Thank you so much for reading! The title comes from "On top of the world" by Imagine Dragons

_**‘Cause I’m on top of the world, ‘ay I’m on top of the world, ‘ay** _

_**Waiting on this for a while now** _

__ _**Paying my dues to the dirt** _

_**I’ve been waiting to smile, ‘ay** _

_**Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay** _

_**Take you with me if I can** _

_**Been dreaming of this since a child** _

__

* * *

 

_**Armin** _

 

I spent the morning unpacking. My room here was smaller than the one I had back in my mom's house. It was a given considering my mother was the daughter of a CEO of a multi-million dollar company.

My father had been in the military, a well renown commander, but now, now he was a single father trying to get over a divorce. At least he found a job as a Detective in the Trost police department. Even though he won't admit it, I can tell my father misses his days in the army.

I'm almost done unpacking when I feel as though I'm being watched.

When I look up I see 8 pair of eyes staring at me from the window of the house next door. I lift a brow (a habit I've inherited from my mother) and the people simultaneously wave me over to my window.

Cautiously I make my way over to my window and lift it, feeling the warm summer breeze drift into my room.

"What's going on?"

The first person to talk is a shortish boy with a buzz cut that would put my father's former soldiers to shame.

"I'm Connie and we want you to be our friend!"

The pretty brunette next to him nodded.

"I'm Sasha! I like your hair."

I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through my hair. I'm not used to having my hair this long, back when I lived with my mom she would make me cut it constantly. This is my act of rebellion, a sort of silent "fuck you" for ruining our family.

"Thank you. Um, my name's Armin and I'd love to be your friend."

The kids smiled back at me, except for a tall dark skinned girl with freckles.

"Yo, do you have hot pockets?"

A voice came from behind me.

"Yes. We do, why?"

I turned and saw Krista standing behind me. My sister loved hot pockets almost more than she loved me.

"I want some."

"Well that sucks doesn't it? Cause you ain't getting any."

The girl glared at my sister before a slow grin speed across her face.

"I like you."

My sister blushed, her blue eyes breaking contact with the girls brown ones.

Strange.

"Hey Armin, can you and your sister go out?"

I turned to see who spoke and found the boy from this morning leaning out of his window.

My sister and I looked at each other before nodding. Our father wouldn't mind, as long as we're making friends.

"Good, so meet us outside when your ready."

I changed out of my stained oversized shirt and my basketball shorts into ripped black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.

When I got downstairs I found my sister flowy sundress.

"Where are you two going?"

 My dad was in the living room, putting on his combat boots. My father's outfit for work consisted of kakhi trousers, white dress shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

 Shit, we forgot to tell dad.

"Where going to hang out with some neighborhood kids, they invited us."

Dad smiled.

"That's great! Have fun okay, be safe, I'll be home by 12:00."

With that, my father gave us each a kiss on the head.

Together we walked out, splitting ways when dad left to his car and Krista and I walked over to the kids in the next door yard.

"Hey!"

The boy from this morning ran up to meet us halfway.

"Armin right? We technically meet this morning, but I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Eren, and your adorable."

I smiled, this kid is blunt as hell.

A tall blond boy came up behind Eren and slapped him on the back, making the green eyed boy wince.

"As long as where doing introductions, I'm Reiner, and that there is my wife."

Reiner pointed to a super tall boy who looked 150% done with his "husband's" bullshit.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to introduce me as your wife! I'm not even a girl!"

Then the boy turned to me and my sister.

"Hey, my name is Bertolt but you guys could just call me Bert."

The tall freckled girl from before pushed Bert and Reiner out of the way, her eyes blazing as she looked at my sister.

"I'm Ymir and you better tell me your name."

My sister's eyes widened and she hid behind me, as if I stood a chance against this chick.

"Her name's Krista."

The girl's eyes flickered to my face, then she nodded, satisfied.

A tall brunette boy and the freckled boy I meet this morning, "Marco", came up to us next.

"Hey, the names Jean and you already know my boyfriend."

Marco smiled at us and I could already tell that I was going to get along with him very much.

Connie and Sasha stopped throwing what looked like pebbles at each other long enough to vigorously wave at my sister and I.

Eren spoke up.

"So, do you guys believe in ghosts?"

I shook my head at the same time Krista nodded. I was a skeptic, something I inherited from my father, while my sister was more like my mother in the sense that she was a firm believer in all thing supernatural.

Eren smirked.

"Well, were about to go to the factory right now are you down to come?"

"What's the factory?"

Jean answered my sister's question before anyone else could.

"It's an old factory in the older part of Trost, no one goes in there, rumor has it the factory was run by some psycho scientist that experimented on humans back in the 30s. After it was closed down the people of this town avoid it like a plague."

My sister looked scared for a minute but then she lifted her head and puffed up her chest.

"Lets do this."

We all whooped and we where on our way.

Back in Boston I didn't have many friends my sister on the other hand was swimming in friends. I wasn't necessarily a shy person, I just prefer being by myself most of the time. Things are different here, I promised my dad I would try to make friends this time, be more social. I looked around at the strange group, already noticing bits and pieces of their personalities.

Jean is a nice guy, he was a cocky smartass, but he was nice none the less. I could tell Marco had him whipped though, whenever the freckled boy spoke Jean looked at him as if he had hung the stars and the moon. It was the cutest thing.

Marco is a sweetheart. The fact that he was a major dork made him even more charming. In the twenty minute we had been talking I discovered he had a mega crush on Andrew Garfield and Christian Bale( which Jean didn't approve of), and he worshipped Batman.

Connie is a bundle of energy that cannot be controlled.Connie seemed to have a not so subtle crush on Sasha, if the way he stared at her when she laughed was anything to go by. He was currently singing "Trumpets" to an uncomfortable looking Bert while Reiner did ridiculous trumpet noises.

**"Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head....."**

Sasha is hilarious, each one of her jokes have made me laugh. Her arm is looped around mine as she tells Marco and I about the time her cat declared psychological Warfare on her and her mother.

"He stands at the doorways in my house and stares at us for hours, and whenever we try to stand up or move he hisses and claws at the air. I think my cat is demonic."

Reiner is so loud with the love he feels for Bert that I can't help but feel embarrassed for the gentle giant. Despite his macho appearance, Reiner is the softest guy I've ever met. He had a soft spot for cute things and Oreos.

Bert liked to daydream, he would stare off into space on occasion making the cutest faces. He seemed to be the type of person that was lost in every situation. He got wicked embarrassed whenever his boyfriend acted like a fool. It was adorable.

I don't know much about Ymir rather than the facts that she likes hot pockets, she's intimidating, and she's very persistent on her pursuit of my sister's affections.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"I've never been with a girl before."

Ymir grins at my sister, unaware that she looks like a lion about to strike.

"I can change that."

My sister blushed and walked faster.

Eren seems to be the leader of the group. He walks with the sort of confidence of someone who doesn't give a shit about anyone else's opinion, I wish I could be like that. Eren doesn't try to hide the fact that he likes me. He keeps throwing glances my way and holding my gaze when our eyes meet. Each time I look away first, trying (and failing) to resist those intense green eyes.

We stop in front of a old looking factory.

The place looks like an old textile mill. Crumbling moss covered bricks and broken windows added to the creepy affect.

The sun was setting so the dimming golden light cast shadows around us.

Eren smiled at us, his eyes lingering on me.

"Lets go in."


	4. We're the Kings and the Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The factory isn't what Eren thought it would be, instead it turns out to be much better than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! The title comes from "Everywhere I Go (Kings And Queens)" by New Politics, it's a great song! Anyways I hope you enjoy :)

**_"This one's for The accidental lovers. This one's for The ones who are not in love_ **

**_To my ex, to my mom, to my dad and the teachers My boss and the cops, oh my god, all the preachers_ **

**_All the give, and the take, and the take,and the give Now we've taken enough, it's enough,_ **

**_So just sing"_ **

****

* * *

 

_**Eren** _

 

Sasha' s plan was going flawlessly.

Armin and his sister seem to be enjoying themselves. They fit into our group as if they had been there since the very beginning. I couldn't help but feel glad that the twins where happy, I remember the time when I was new to this town as well.

Shaking those thoughts out off my head, I searching for an entrance to the factory. The doors where locked and the windows where to high to climb through. The others where looking around as well. I caught sight of Armin to my left.

Armin was pressing his palms against moss covered brick. The setting sun painted the world golden, including the beautiful boy. Blonde strands caught in the cool afternoon wind, casting a golden halo around Armin`s delicate face. When blue eyes snap up to meet mine I smile. Armin`s pink lips twist up into a smile of his own.

I don't know how much time we spent doing this but soon enough we hear Connie yell from the other side of the factory. Reluctantly I break away from Armin`s gaze, instead I offer him my hand and together we make our way towards the rest of our friends.

Connie was standing in front of a giant hole leading into the dark factory.

My best friend looked so proud of himself for what he had found, his gaze kept slipping to Sasha, as though looking for signs of her approval. All he got from the her was a, "Good job dude!", as she walked past him and into the factory.

Connie took the praise anyways, beaming as he followed her inside. Jean walked in next, pulling Marco in with him.

After them was Reiner.

"Come on wife, no need to be scared, I'll protect you."

Bert blushed but went in anyway grumbling under his breath.

I turned to Armin.

"You ready?"

Armin nodded, and in we went.

The factory was dark, the only light coming in was from the dusty windows and cracks in the walls.

"Whoever decorated this place had some strange ass taste that's for sure."

I turned and saw Ymir and Krista walking in through the hole, both with matching looks of disgust as they took in the dirty appearance of the building.

"Are you kidding me? This place is great!"

Sasha was taking pictures of the building, her flash making the things inside of it more clear.

Graffiti lined the walls of the factory. Pipes hung down from the ceiling. Glass shone on the cement ground making the floor look like it was shinning. Couches where set in the middle, beanbag chairs where placed around what looked like a burnt trash can. Party streamers where taped to the walls. This place looked like it's seen its fair share of parties through the years.

Connie was inspecting the art on the walls.

"Hey Eren, look at this."

On the wall where dates.

**_1963-1967_ **

**_1975-1979_ **

**_1982-1986_ **

**_1993-1997_ **

Jean came up behind us.

"Those are class dates. This place was probably passed down through the years." 

Mabey the plan to woo Armin in a creepy factory had been ruined but looking around the factory, I felt a new idea forming. 

"Well, now this place is ours."

Connie and Jean smirked.

"Jean did you bring spray paint?"

Jean nodded.

"I never leave it behind."

Reaching into his back back he pulled out a can of black paint, shaking it hard. 

"I'm gonna write class of 2013-2017/2014-2018 cause Marco, Annie, and Sasha are freshmen." 

Marco spoke up from behind Jean.

"So are the twins, were going to be starting sophomore year together when school starts." 

Speaking of the twins, where had they gone? I saw Ymir standing with Reiner and Bert by the beanbag chairs but caught no sight of the two blondes and Sasha. Then I saw them, Armin and Krista had their backs pressed against each other, each looking straight ahead as Sasha snapped picture after picture of them.

When I looked up at the windows over us I noticed the sun was nearly down, the sky turning a dark purple.

"Do you guys think there might be a light in here?"

Ymir found some by the giant metal doors. When she flicked one of the switches on, a soft blue/purple is light turned on. Krista squealed from the other side of the room. 

"Black lights! I used to go to these types of parties all the time back in Boston!"

Ymir turned the black lights off and flicked a different switch, this time the light was normal.

Connie laughed. 

"This place is awesome! Do you guys know how many parties I can throw here?"

We all whooped, if anyone was good at throwing parties it was Connie.

"We have to redecorate it though, make it less grunge and more modern, last time it was used was probably back in the 90s." 

We all agreed, each planning to bring something in.

I would bring in the old pool table Levi keeps in the basement, Jean would bring old movie posters his father kept in his production studio, Marco would bring in some of his mom's tapestries, the twins would bring fairy lights, Sasha was going to bring in old couches and lamps from her grandmother's antique store, Ymir would bring the music supplies, Reiner and Bert would be the muscle and help set everything up, and Connie would bring the party stuff.

I couldn't help but feel excited, all this would be ours, a place all of our own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys so I'm planing on making a face claim list for the characters, I have a few on my mind rn so it'll probably be up by the next chapter! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I have a lot planned for the factory.


End file.
